Neo WDMM 3
Cast Nominations Table: Notes 1 Erika, after winning HOH, wants o get rid of a potential threat and puts up Shaun against somebody who she deems weak enough to get away as a pawn. Erika and Griffith discuss throwing the VETO to Porter. After Porter wins the VETO, Erika tells him that, if he uses it, he'll be gone next week. Griffith and Erika manage to convince enough people to send Shaun home ... but barely. 2 Zariah, who had feelings for Shaun, is very upset. Shaun's group of friends, Henrik, Joel, Ronin, Anissa and Zariah meet together and consider going after Erika since that's what Shaun would've wanted. Ronin wins HOH and is told that he would have to nominate FOUR people and those four fight for immunity where three will remain. He puts up Erika, Griffith and Owen for being together and Porter for not using the veto. The twist is announced and that, when it comes down to 3, TWO of them will leave. The vote becomes a vote to SAVE. Ronin and his alliance talk to Porter. They then decide it's best to save him. 3 One of the four new houseguests, who were not immune that week, were the only four eligible to win HOH. Zariah tries to get close to Jude and hangs out a lot with Shayne. She DRs that the best way to stay safe is to make sure they don't know you are going after them. Adria and Anissa talk about Callum and how attractive he is. Windsor's kooky attitude causes houseguests to enjoy her company. Jude talks to Zariah about how threatening Ronin and Henrik are. Zariah suggests creating a fake alliance so that those two won't go after him. They do that. Jude puts up Joel for not talking to him at all and Griffith for being an overall threat. Marza talks to Adria about forming an all-girls alliance. Griffith, having heard this, talks to Marza about a Final 2 and that, in order for them to get far, he needs to come off but they can still take out Joel. Zariah wins the VETO. Griffith tells Marza that he knows about the all-girls alliance and is on board as long as he isn't taken out so he and Marza can get to the end and that she should try and swing Zariah over (who he knows is getting close with the HOH). Marza talks to Zariah, who is even more worried about her alliance and Jude and talks to Jude about Marza's offer and agrees to backdoor her. Zariah takes off Griffith and they backdoor Marza. Shayne doesn't trust Marza's all-girl alliance offer and votes her off, without telling Windsor. 4 Some of the girls (Adria, Anissa, Claudia, Isadora and Shayne) are discussing Callum, while fawning over him. They try to drag Callum into a F6 alliance and he agrees, calling themselves "Callum's Angels". Isadora, despite her crush on Callum, falls in love with Joel, who is adorkable. Joel and Isadora talk after she wins HOH. Joel finds it flattering that she has a crush on him. Jude and Joel talk more and Joel mentions him and Isa. Jude thinks he can use this to try and send home Zariah (social threat) or Henrik (social threat that's almost won every comp). Joel is unsure (due to his alliance with them) but realizes he needs to. Joel talks to Isa about an alliance with Jude and another woman and she likes the idea, bringing in best friend, Shayne. Isa puts up Zariah and Henrik for eviction. Anissa talks with Adria about how Jude is really likable and that he'll need to go soon since nobody has mentioned him as a target. She also mentions how it is best to keep Ronin right now since, if he remains a threat, people will continue to go after him. Ronin notices Joel and Isa being close and calls out Joel in private. Ronin DRs that he is shocked that Joel would use somebody who seemed genuinely into him since he came across as the "dorky" and "caring" person. He isn't, however, surprised he turned on his alliance since it's a game. Griffith, who has no allies, talks with Ronin about allying since nobody would suspect it. Griffith wonders if they can get Isa to turn on Joel next week. Porter's gamerness and Joel's dorky scienceness become a topic between the two of them. Shayne tells bestie, Windsor, everything that is going on on her end. They agree to a Final 2. Isa is worried about Ronin and talks to Griffith, who says that, if she is worried, it may be best to put him up. He DRs that he wants to see if Ronin will go after he next week and, as long as it isn't him, he'll be fine. Isa replaces Zariah with Ronin. Ronin tells Isa that he will be safe and, when he gets off, he will win HOH and send her packing. Ronin creates an alliance between himself, Griffith, Zariah, Anissa, Jude and Porter in order to keep him safe. Since Jude and Ronin have spoken multiple times previously, they become closer friends with this alliance. Callum's Angels all agree to vote off Ronin. Shayne talks to Windsor about flipping on the alliance and voting off Henrik to cast doubt in the group. 5 Claudia wins HOH and Callum's Angels have a meeting and discuss taking out Ronin, Zariah or Porter, depending on who wins the VETO. Porter's name is mentioned due to him backstabbing Joel and not voting Henrik. Shayne DRs that she is surprised Claudia hasn't mentioned one of the core 6 betraying the alliance. Shayne wonders if Joel backstabbed them since they would've had the votes, had Joel voted with them and, regarding them, all 5 who could vote voted. Isa, very upset, confronts Joel, who tries to insist he voted the way she wanted. They agree of putting up Joel and Zariah and backdooring Ronin. Joel, when he is put up, gets very angry and says that anything between him and Isa is over. An array of arguments start. After Ronin wins VETO and takes off Zariah, causing Claudia to put up Porter as a replacement since he's obv with Ronin. Adria and Anissa think about separating from Callum's Angels. Anissa talks to Ronin about Callum's Angels and that her and Adria would rather be with him. Anissa DRs that this should work in her favour and that, due to the result of the other vote, Ronin should believe she voted with them. Ronin suggests Porter since Joel is against them now. 6 It's revealed that everybody is nominated and two people will leave throughout the week. In actuality, these people will go to a Second House where they will choose two more people to join them and each of them vote on one person to be immune. Those within the Safe House can't vote to evict. Ronin is the first to leave on Day 38. Zariah is the second to leave on Day 41. They both choose Anissa and Jude to join them. Before Anissa and Jude joins them, Ronin and Zariah talk about them and Zariah admits to falling for Ronin after knowing him for so long in a place like the Big Brother. Ronin reciprocates. Jude and Anissa come in on Day 42. Jude and Ronin are, basically, best friends at this point. While Isa and Claudia celebrate over Ronin and Zariah's leave, Shayne thinks it's suspicious and tells Adria to be careful since this could be a really big twist. Shayne also DRs that she's been so under the radar that nobody is thinking of sending her out. 7 Ronin chooses Joel, Zariah chooses Adria, Anissa chooses Isadora (she wants to make sure Callum or Griffith goes) and Jude chooses Windsor. The remaining 4 have to fight for VETO and whoever wins VETO is the final immune. Everybody then votes on who should be evicted. Shayne helps Griffith win the VETO so they can get more people to vote out Callum. After Callum's eviction, Shayne offers herself up as a pawn should Claudia or Isa win the VETO. 8 In a fit of rage, Claudia manages to win HOH and puts up Ronin and Zariah. After Ronin wins the VETO, Griffith convinces Claudia that Jude is the best candidate to go up as people like him more and will vote out Zariah. Griffith DRs that he'd rather Zariah stay. Claudia puts up Jude. Ronin doesn't know who to vote for and is conflicted. Windsor and Shayne like Zariah too much and both agree to vote out Jude. Shayne DRs that, despite Windsor being very likable and her being very sociable, people are targeting people based on personal feelings which will allow the two of them to reach the end. Joel wants to keep Jude due to them being friends while Griffith wants to keep Zariah since both her and Ronin will be targets still AND he is allied with Ronin. When Shayne and Windsor come to him about keeping Zariah, Griffith talks to Ronin to convince him of taking out Jude since Zariah can win comps. Once information spreads about where peoples' heads are at, he DRs about being the split vote. Everybody is very sad when Jude leaves. 9 Joel wins HOH and talks to Claudia about how everybody else is in some sort of a pair except for them and says that he'll keep her safe as long as she does the same. Anissa talks with Adria about how they've been flying under the radar. She suspects Griffith will try to influence the vote. She DRs that people may vote out Adria before her since she, Anissa, is with Ronin and them. Griffith talks with Claudia about how they may be on the outs and he hopes they can get by and, with that, it's best to ally and keep eachother safe. Anissa DRs that she knows what goes on around the house but lacks influence to change the vote to her favour. She talks with Joel about how Griffith has been influencing people to vote his way. Joel later talks with Claudia and they exchange notes. Joel puts up Anissa and Adria in order to separate a pair (and due to Anissa targeting Griffith, his new ally). However, he later believes Anissa and gets Windsor to take her off so he can put him up. Griffith convinces Ronin and Zariah that it's best to split up Adria and Anissa since they'll make it to the end and nobody will put them up. Thinking it may be a tie, he tells Joel that there are only three guys left and the only reason a girl left is because Ronin put up two girls. After Adria's eviction, Griffith suggests a Final 3 between the guys.